


Cought in her web

by bluedreambliss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreambliss/pseuds/bluedreambliss
Summary: Sometimes being sassy has it's advantages.





	Cought in her web

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I was working on in my free time, this is such a lovely and sexy ship. I hope you enjoy! ;3 (I'm working on grammar and spelling, sorry for any errors)

" If this is going to be another one of those charge in and pew pew everyone to death I'm out of here I have more important things to do then Watch old Gabe here get trigger happy" 

Sombra scoffed and leaned against the cold wet brick out side of a large old hotel. Sombra, Reaper and Widowmaker stood in a back ally waiting for a large group of omnic leaders. The hotel was hosting a ball to celebrate peace between humans and omnic in a new town. Talon had directed them to assasinate a few heads and strike fear into the citizens. Reaper let out a cold laugh and turned to her.

"You and I both know that's a lie so just stick to the plan and it should be over quick." He cracked his knuckles grabbing his guns turning to Widowmaker. 

" Get into position, I will distract the guards and scare the guests, Sombra will lead the three omnics over to you, after that you know what to do." 

Widowmaker who had been silent the whole time noded stiffly. She shouldered her gun and lifted her free arm grappling up to a near by building slipping into the shadows.

"Alright Sombra let's go." 

Reaper motioned for Sombra to fallow, she pulled out her gun and dropped her translocator. Cloaking herself she ran past Reaper and into the party , she made a note not to bump anyone. Sombra looked up past all the heads of people and omnic and located the targets, she looked down at her chest seeing a red dot. She looked up and seen a large window, the moon was shining through but Sombra couldn't see Widowmaker in sight.  
"Oh, you going to kill me first Spider?"  
Sombra wispered into her communicator smirking still looking up into her direction .  
" Tisk that would be a pity now wouldn't it, Cherie."  
Widowmaker always spoke in such a way that would strike fear into your heart, and leave you wanting more at the same time.  
Before she could reply screams ripped through the air and Reapers guns were heard.  
"I'm going to grab the tin cans, hope your ready for us "  
Sombra tried to add a wink into her tone hoping it would come across.  
"I'm always ready to kill"  
That had sent a shiver down her spine, this woman was terrifying.  
Sombra got behind the omnics they were after and uncloaked pulling out her gun.  
" Hey there"  
She smirked as they backed up, just alittle more.  
BANG BANG BANG

All three omnics lay dead at her feet, all wearing the same bullet hole almost inhumanly perfect. Sombras earpiece crackled and a voice came through.  
"Did you enjoy that ? Must be nice to be that close to a kill"  
Sombra swallowed hard, Widowmaker always got this tone after a good mission , and she had killed three targets, Sombra could almost feel the excitement in Widows voice and hearing it directly in her ear was something not many people could say they heard.  
" You did well, the boss man will definitely be happy."  
Sombra played it cool for now, not wanting Widowmaker to know she was enjoying this. Reapers voice crackled into the line.  
" Let's get out of here mission was a success."  
Sombra nodded to herself and activated her translocator, appearing back at the ally she looked down to see the red dot on her chest again. Sombra smirked looking up at Widowmaker now on a closer roof top.  
" Are you trying to hint at something?"  
She was a bit surprised she had done this again, It was thrilling and also terrifying knowing this woman could end her life at any moment.  
The dot disappeared and Widowmaker grappled down to the ground. Reaper had yet to met them and it left Sombra and Widowmaker alone.  
" I don't need to hint about anything, if I see something I want"  
Widowmaker walked a few steps over to Sombra, almost towering over her. Sombra noticed this and looked up at her, trying to keep herself under control.  
It's as if Widowmaker could sense Sombras fear and smirked staring directly into her eyes.  
" I take it"  
At that she extended her hand lightly grabbing a few strands of Sombras hair and running her fingers through it. They could both hear loud boots coming from around the corner and Widowmaker dropped her arm backing up slightly. Sombra had not moved at all throughout that whole exchange and just stood in place frozen, listening the her heart beat in her ears.  
"Authorities are already closing in, we are going to have to lay low in town till they stop tracking us down, we can call for a chopper tomorrow if everything goes well." Widowmaker nodded folding her arms.  
" Okay, I'll pull up a map see if I can find anywhere to stay for the night." 

Sombra tapped away at her screens working fast finding what she was looking for.  
"Got it, let's go"  
The three of them hurried out of the panicked filled streets twards the destination.  
After about a half hour of weaving in and out of all ways and dead streets they made it to a small abandon shop. Sombra ran her nails down the electronic door and it popped open.  
" Okay this has a back room that used to be an apartment, we should be able to find some supplies."  
Sombra was walking over to a door against the back wall, she pulled it open and sure enough it revealed a small studio apartment.  
Reaper grunted in approval and stayed by the door.  
" I'll keep first watch, go get some sleep."  
Sombra snickered and turned to him.  
"AWE Gabe you care about us"

She looked over at Widowmaker and swears she saw her crack a slight smile.  
" Shut up and do as I say" He kicked a chair near the door and dropped down into it.  
Sombra just laughed and walked back over to the door way of the small apartment motioning for Widowmaker to follow, she did of course closing the door behind her.  
Sombra was now aware how very alone they were and made herself busy by looking for things they could use. Widowmaker set her gun down on a nearby table and looked around the room.  
"Is there anyway you can hack the the water, I would like to shower."  
Sombra stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Widowmaker.  
" Of course I can Amiga, but what do I get in return?"  
Sombra sometimes didn't think before speaking and this was one of those times she wished she had.  
Widowmaker arched an eyebrow sharply and her golden eyes seemed to come alive, she walked over to Sombra slowly like a preditor stalking it's prey. Sombra felt this to, worried for her life she raised her hands nervously laughing.  
" Heh, don't worry I'll do it."  
Widowmaker stopped and stared at her and started to laugh lowly.  
" Ah but it is you that should be worried, Cherie."  
Sombras heart stopped and she froze watching the taller woman closely trying to read her but it was impossible Widowmakers face was emotionless. They stayed like that for what felt like hours to Sombra when Widowmaker broke the silence.  
" Alright I'll do it."  
Sombra's eye brows shot up and she opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off.  
" I'll owe you a favor , but it has to be done tonight and I have to approve it."  
Sombra couldn't believe what she was hearing, Widowmaker was going to be in her debt for one night.

" Okay, I'll go work on the water." Sombra hurried over to the bathroom shutting the door behind her . She leaned her back against the door letting out the breath she had been holding. Why the fuck does she get me feeling like this? Sombra thought.  
She easily hacked the electronic bathroom, it felt almost unfair she gets a favor from this but who was she to argue with Widow. Sombra opened up the door of the bathroom to see Widowmaker siting on the edge of the bed settled in the middle of the room. She had taken off her visor and was working on her boots and poison dart. Her golden eyes looked up hearing the door open and she smirked,Sombra noticed this and froze again.  
"Well now, that was fast. Turns out your actually pretty useful. " She finished pulling off her accessories tossing them to the side, they fell to the floor with a thud and she stood up. Even without her boots Widow was much taller than Sombra and she used this to her advantage, and zeroed in on her once more.  
" Did you even have enough time to think about what you want from me?"  
Widowmaker was a few inches away from Sombra and she placed her hand in Sombras hair again, letting the ombre strands dance through her fingers.  
" I don't think I ever told you this, but I really enjoy looking at your hair , purple was my favorite color." 

Sombra could feel her cold finger tips working there way through and running along her scalp, nails softly digging in but they stopped when they felt the heat of her augments.  
" It's also as soft as I thought it would be."  
Widowmaker places her free hand on the collar of her jacket pulling it aside a bit looking at the neck of her shirt.  
Sombra was about to say something when she felt Widowmaker pull back retracting her hand and turning around walking towards the bed again, her hips swaying giving her a perfect view of the long black widow tattoo that sat right above her largest asset.  
Widowmaker turned her head to look at her over her shoulder catching her staring.  
" Well I think I can guess what you might want, but I need to hear you say it."  
Sombra knew what was going on, from the hitch in her voice after she had killed those omnics to all tension she kept building, this is why she agreed to do her a favor.  
" Oh is that so? Are you sure that your not the one who wants..." She didn't say the last part because Widowmaker turned around fully pulling one arm out of her suit slowly.  
Sombra watched her pull another arm out, it was just barely covering her breasts, Widowmaker cocked her head to the side.  
"Want what exactly? I already told you, when I want something I take it"  
The last part she said wile peeling away the rest of the suit reveling her breasts, her nipples where hardening, and Sombra felt all the air in her lungs disappear. Regaining some of her control back, Sombra knew now what she wanted.  
" Is that so, well I would have to agree with you on that one."  
Sombra walked closer to Widowmaker and reached out running a clawed finger down the middle of her breasts and lower to her ribcage.  
She felt her shudder slightly as she traced her digit slowly over each dip in her ribs and smirked, going a step further in one swift motion she tore the bottom half of Widows suit with her nail almost down to the pelvic area, watching the fabric slide down more. Widowmakers eyes widened slightly, she quickly recovered lowly laughing. Sombra could see a vast amount of purple skin and she was acheing to touch, but was brought back by Widows voice.  
" Foolish woman, you should be carful what kind of web you go playing around" 

Widowmaker bent over and tore off the rest of her suit leaving her completely bare. Sombra couldn't help but stare, her body was a work of art, but she wanted nothing more than to destroy it. Widowmaker reached her hands out to her neck running them down Sombras shoulders opening her jacket as she went.  
" Didn't you know spiders can be, deadly?"  
She leaned into Sombras ear to whisper the last part and Sombra could do nothing but let this beautiful creature take control of her, any fight she had left in her vanished when Widowmaker finished taking off her jacket and started to work on her shirt and pants. She was planting hard kisses along her neck and almost clawing at her clothing almost impatiently but still agonizingly slow.  
Sombra arched her back into her touch and placed her hands on Widowmakers hips trying to steady herself, she could feel herself getting over heated and whined wanting Widow to finish pulling of her clothes. Widow stopped suddenly and pulled back connecting eyes with Sombra, she inches her face closer until there lips were just barely touching. Sombra could feel her shallow breath against them and parted her mouth almost begging for her to close the distance. Widowmakers hands ran up the dip in Sombras back running her cold fingers against the metal peices there, Sombra wimpered at the difference in temperature wanting her to keep her hands there. Pushing her hips hard into Sombras, Widow walked them over to the bed and shoved her down onto the matress placing her legs on either side of Sombras making sure not to fully sit down on her lap. Widow looked down at her p, loving watching the way her face flushed and her eyes clouded over with need for her, Widowmaker has complete control over her, and she knew it. Widowmaker crawls up and continues her attack on Sombras neck this time sucking and biting, marking what is now hers. She made her way slowly down to her still clothed breasts and bit her hard nipple through the thin fabric. Widow smiled slightly when she heard Sombras small gasp and went to the other one running her teeth along it and rubbing the other with her fingers. Sombra's back arched up and she looked down at Widow biting her lip, her face was still hot and flushed and Widowmaker could tell all this teasing was geting to her. She reached around Sombras body and undid her bra, letting her breasts pop out, she felt a strong desire at the sight, something she had long forgotten. Widowmaker dipped her head and begun her assult licking and nipping where ever she could, her free hand was working it's way back into Sombras hair making her inhale sharply.  
Sombra's hands had been clawing at Widowmakers back making the taller woman moan softly into her breasts. She started to work her way down Sombras chest and down the middle of her stomach, her loose hairs tickling her as she went. Widowmaker could see the Goosebumps rising on her carmel skin at every little touch, fueling the burning desire in her cold body. She enjoyed how warm Sombra was against her and She finally reached the bottom of her stomach running her tounge around her belly button earning a gasp and sharp move of the hips. Sombra went to put her hands in Widowmakers long dark hair but realised it was still up, she pulled at the band and watched Widows locks spill out around her face and down her bare shoulders. The sight was breath taking, she rain her fingers through her hair and Widow made a noise of approval and continued her way down. Every second Sombra felt her sanity slipping as Widows cold lips contrasted with her burning skin, she could feel herself start sweating and griped Widowmakers head tightly. Widow noticed how bad Sombra wanted her to go further and stopped smirking up at her.  
"I think I'm going to make this a bit more interesting, every time I sense your impatience I will take on step backwards, so right now I'm going to go back up to your breasts, if your good I will continue."

Sombra almost started to wimper when she felt Widowmaker slink back up her chest, but she remembered what Widow said about her being impatient.  
Widow began to suck on her nipples once more, this time she snuck her knee in-between Sombra's leg slightly putting pressure on her soaking center. Sombra inhaled sharply and pushed down on her leg grinding hard.  
Widowmaker chuckled and pulled away from her chest and shook her head.  
" Someone doesn't know how to follow directions, now I have to go back."  
At that she started to kiss her way back up to her neck and bit down hard making Sombra cry out.

" Th-that's not fair you tricked me" Sombra choked out placing her hands on Widows hips. 

" Well it was foolish of you to fall into my trap, my dear" 

Widow rasped into her ear, Sombra swollowed and dug her nails into Widows hips pulling them closer to her. Widowmaker could feel her patence thineing with each little noise Sombra made in reaction to her, but it's been so long sense Widow had felt this alive and she was going to make it last. Widow sat up on Sombras lap and ground her ass down onto her hard making Sombra push up and grip her hips harder.  
Leaning back down , Widow grabbed Sombras hands and pinned them above her head still grinding down and starting to kiss her way up her neck. Sombra was whimpering and trying not to do anything to make Widowmaker stop, but it was getting harder with each thrust of her hips. 

" P- please, I can't wait any longer." 

Sombra felt her face flush impossibly more red at how needy she sounded but she didn't care right now. Widowmaker was also feeling the overwhelming need to ravish the woman under her, but her years of being a sniper had tought her one thing and that is how to be patient, and when perfect moment hits, you get your kill.

"Tsk cherie, begging won't get you anything." 

Widowmaker purred into Sombras ear biting down on her lob earning a high wimper. The noise shot Sparks through her otherwise cold body. Letting her body take control she started to lick and kiss her way back down Sombras body, stoping only to nip and leave a few marks.  
Widowmaker was now at her hips looking down at the bright colored leggings still clinging to Sombras form.  
" Well this just won't do"  
She said wile running her long fingers over her hip bones poking out of her pants. Widowmaker curled her fingers around the top of them and slowly pulled them down, watching Sombra struggle to keep her hips still. She was being a good girl, and good girls get rewarded, Widowmaker told herself, trying to ignore the urge to just rip of the rest of her clothes and have her way with her, but this pace was good. With the pants now gone all that was left was her now damp panties and it was apparent just how much Sombra was enjoying this. Widowmaker was now aware of just how wet she was as well and started to notice the dull throb between her legs. She placed her palm over Sombras center and started to push down rubbing her clit slowly watching her response, Sombra threw her head back moaning and pushing herself slightly into her hand. Widowmaker was enjoying this to much to care anymore and let her, she stopped and pulled down her panties letting Sombra kick them off. Her attention was now back to what was right in front of her, she looked down at Sombra almost forgetting how to breath. She was completely nude now sprawled out on the mattress her hair pooled around her flushed face, arms above her head giving her a perfect view of everything below them. Widowmakers eyes traveled lower over the dip in her abdomen all the way between her legs. The sight was enough make what little self control she had left disappear, and she reached out and continued her rubbing this time using her fingers.  
Sombra let out a whine and opened her eyes to watch as Widowmaker lowered her head kissing her way up her thighs and positioning her face right in the center. She pulled her hand away and wrapped her arms around both of Sombras legs and pulled her closer connecting eyes with her. She held her stare as she opened her mouth extending her tounge dragging it up the length of her slit, she felt her mouth get coated in Sombras fluid and pushed her face into her harder working her tounge over the sensitive folds. Every new movement earned a different noise of approval from Sombra and it was driving her crazy, she started to dig her nails into her thighs and felt Sombras hands sneak their way into her hair guiding her face to all the spots she wanted licked. This continued for some time until Widow decided to slowly push a finger inside of her. Sombra shuddered and her legs gripped Widowmakers face tightly. 

" Mm, more please that feels amazing." 

Widow hummed in approval and added a second finger , pumping in and out of her a little faster and sucking on her clit. Sombra's breathing was starting to get uneven and she had a tight grip on her hair.  
Widow looked up and watched the way her face scrunched up and how she was biting her lip, her chest was starting to glisten and she couldn't take it and more. She got up not taking her hand out from inside of her and crawled up her body to slam their lips together. Sombra moaned into the kiss gripping her face as she thrusted her fingers in and out of her harder and faster than before. Widowmaker shoved her tounge into her mouth letting Sombra taste herself and could feel her getting close and bit down on her lip. Sombra ran one hand down Widowmakers back dragging her nails into her skin hard and gripping the sheet with the other. A few more thrusts and and Widowmaker felt Sombra loss control , she felt her pulsating around her fingers and the wetness dripping down her hand. She broke apart their kiss to look down to see Sombra breathing heavy and trying to recover. She pulled out her fingers and brought them to her lips slowly cleaning them not noticing Sombra watching her . She was cought off guard when she felt herself get pinned down to the bed and looked up to see a smirk on sombras face.  
"Does someone want me to return the favor?"  
She said eyes traveling all over her body stoping to see how wet she was, it was dripping down her thighs and getting onto the sheets and Widow was starting to feel her self throbbing almost painfully.  
" I would have to say you look like you need some help "  
Sombra ran on hand down the middle of Widowmakers chest down her stomach to where she craved it most.  
" Stop talking and do something about it"  
Widow almost growled feeling herself losing control as Sombra kept touching her . This new feeling was taking over and she wanted it to continue. Sombra was a bit cought of guard but recovered quickly and started to tease Widows nipples smirking.  
" My does someone sound Impatient, I might have to torture you like you did to me"  
Widow snatched her hand and flipped her over so fast Sombra had no idea it was happening till she was on her back looking up at her.  
" I think someone has a mouth that needs to be shut, and I know just how to do it." 

Now it was Widowmakers turn to smirk at the look Sombra had on her face, she looked startled and interested at the same time. Widow slowly crawled up to Sombras face and positioned her legs on either side of her face. She looked down and could see the lust in Sombras eyes and ran her fingers through her purple ombre hair, pulling her mouth up to her. Sombra opened her lips and started to massage Widow with her tounge working her back and forth trying to please her the best she could at this angle but from the grip on her head she could tell it was working. Widow stared to rock her hips on Sombras face gripping her hair with one hand and placing another on Sombras knee to balenc herself. She looked down and could see her wetness dripping down her lips and face, the sight make her moan lowly and push down harder on her. Sombra started to run her hands up her abdomen to play with her breasts rolling and squeezing the lightly. She snaked her hands around her to grab Widows remarkable backside, gripping it pulling her impossibly close feeling Widowmakers legs start to tremble. She was getting close and she started to quicken her pace pushing both of her hands into Sombras hair yanking on it. Sombra snuck her hand down between Widows legs and inserted two fingers curling them, Widow let out a long moan and felt a wave of sensation wash over her letting all the pent up rage from years of little to no emotion. She road out the rest of her orgasm and collapsed onto the bed nest to Sombra feeling her heart beating harder than it had in years. She looked over at the tan woman catching her purple eyes with her gold ones.  
"I think that you wanted that favor more than me"  
Widowmaker sighed and pulled her closer to her feeling the urge to strangle and hug the woman next to her.  
" Why must you always ruin the moment with your talking."

Sombra chuckled and let herself be pulled into her long arms snuggling into her neck listening to the normally dormant heartbeat. 

"Ah but if I hadn't opened my mouth we wouldn't be her Amiga." 

Widow couldn't argue with that and let her mind wonder to thoughts that she hadn't came across in years and new ones involving the sassy hacker in her arms as she slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
